Come Away with me, To a place I call Home
by lil Kaari
Summary: Isabella kidnapped at the age of 6 does not speak. Carlisle and Esme are heartbroken Will Isabella ever find her way home again? disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does
1. Prolouge

Isabella Swan was only five years old when she was kidnapped by James and Victoria Ashington she was at the mall with her mother and older brother Emmett, who was seven. She had wandered away from her mother she could still see her mother but she was just out of her reach and when the grabbed her she screamed they held her mouth shut and dragged her away. Esme Cullen soon looked around and couldn't find her daughter, her son she knew was with Carlisle her husband at a sports shop.

"Isabella, Isabella, where are you!?" she shouted the people in the store helped but they couldn't fine Isabella any where.

My name is Isabella Marie and this is the story of my life at the illegal orphanage and my 'adoptive' parents Charlie and Renee Swan the scum of the earth next to James and Victoria Ashington.


	2. My LIfe in Ruins

**A/N hey Lil Kaari here sorr I haven't updated in a while I've been busy I am going to rewrite some of come away with me I have decided to change some things so I will be editing and fixing things little by little so please be patient with me.**

**As I said before James and Victoria run an illegal orphanage they kidnap girls and boys up to the age of ten and when the get older than that well lets just say James took them out back and we never saw them again. Let me start at the beginning my first year at the pale moon orphanage.**

**Bella's pov **

**5 years old**

**Pale Moon Orphanage**

Why am I here? Where's my mommy? And Emmie? And Daddy? What do these people want with me?

"She's in here just like you wanted brown hair brown eyes' the blonde man said he was just outside with two people I didn't know. I've been here for three months now. Victoria beats me and James is mean to me too.

"Victoria will you go and get our sweet Isabella? These people want her" James said

People? What? I'm leaving? Victoria was suddenly over me.

"come on sweet people want to take you away" she said her voice was sickly and annoying to listen too. She dragged me out of the room I saw a man in a suit and a lady who looked mean and like she eat a sour grape.

"here she is Charlie. 5,000 dollars just like agreed" James said.

"Yes here you go. Come on girl" the man said I stared at him. The cross lady grabbed me and dragged me out side to a wait car shoved me inside and drove away.

**6years old **

**Swan House hold**

I have been with the Swan's for a year now. Its worse than the orphanage. They beat me too and I am not allowed to leave the house at all. They give me books and lock the doors when they leave locking me inside. I have taught myself to read and write.

They are cruel people and they torment me daily. I don't understand if they wanted a child why are they so cruel? I keep thinking one day the police will come knock down the door and take me home.

I am alone in the world. The got me a laptop blocked the internet exept for research and MSN no thinking I would have any one to chat with I mean I'm six but I am smart for my age!

**11 years old**

**Swan House hold**

Six years I have been away from my family I want to go home but the only things I remember about them are their names? Carlisle Esme and Emmett. It doesn't make sense.

I want to leave but they are so much more careful now that I'm older. It get so boring here but I have my books and teach myself more and more everyday.

I get so lonely I long to go outside and see the world. Another thing they do is beat my till I talk or scream or they get bored and leave. I Haven't talked since I was six. Why should I? they would probly beat me if I did.

I have decided that I will plan an escape and hope with all my might that it works and I am able to leave this horrid house. I don't even know what state or town I'm in.


	3. Running

**15 Years old**

**Swan House hold**

Ten years. Ten long years I've been in this…place. I hate it I have no school left seeing as that is all I can do. I found someone to talk to last year, he didn't know everything. He's helped me

find where I am, what state town zip code those type of things. I'm in Washington State, close to the boarder.

Another thing, I think I lived in Washington state I just don't remember the town or anything. I remembered a few other things Carlisle, Esme and Emmett are some how related to me. I

remember a hospital sitting on a blonde man's lap and a caramel haired lady with a boy about 7 next to her but that's it.

I have decided that as soon as I can I'm getting out of her and going back to home where ever that is. I'll travel through the woods. Charlie and Renee left money out I took it and hide it in

my bag that held the only things I hold dear, _Pride and Prejudice_, _Wuthering Heights_, and my laptop.

I leave tonight. They are going drinking and are still not completely coherent therefore they will forget to lock the door. Lucky for me I have seen them do this before. I hear they door open

and them slam it shut, they're gone. I wait twenty minutes before I leave.

I am running to the edge of the woods. I stop when I get there and think 'this is it I'm going home' and run again gripping my bag to me. Nothing is going to stop me now. As the sun rises I

come to a town, there's a gas station and a sign next to it that says

"Port Angeles, Washington"

at the next town I'll stop go to the hospital see if it helps me remember anything. I get some

food from the gas station and then go back to the woods and run again.

When nightfall hits I laid down under a tree and fell asleep. It felt nice to sleep with out being scared of what Charlie or Renee might do, or how mad the might be. I wake up to the bright

sun shining through the trees, that felt nice too, not having been woken up a paunch or a kick.

I'm off at a slower pace following the road this time. It looked like it was an older road that used to be a high way. I don't know how long it was before I saw a sign that said

"The City of Forks welcomes you"

I kept walking I soon came to the town. I walked to the building that said

"Forks General Hospital"and went to the front desk.

" Yes, can I help you?" she had a nasally voice, black hair and dull blue eyes. I handed her the paper with the names on it. She looked at it sighed boredly and said

"down the hall second door on your left" I took the paper and went in the direction she said


	4. Help from a Dr?

I Followed where she said I knocked on the door a voice that sounded sweet and kind said,

"Come in" I Did he looked up at me " What can I help you with?" he asked his eyes looked sad

I handed him the same paper that I showed the lady at the desk. His eyes scanned the paper and his eyes widened a little bit.

"Who are you? I'm Carlisle Cullen. Esme is my wife and Emmett is my Son" he looked at me confused.

I handed him the paper I had the memory written down on. I was still standing up, I shifted on my feet.

He looked at me. I looked back and wrote on the paper,

'I want to find my home my family. These were the names I remembered. Can you help me?'

He took the paper and read it. He nodded and said

" come with me. Firstly what's your name?"

'Isabella Bella for short' I wrote

"this way I'll take you to my house my wife will like to see you and Emmett and our adoptive children as well"

I followed him out to were I came in to the desk with the snotty lady sitting at it. He turned to talk to her.

"Jessica, I'm going home early today reschedual my appointments a personal thing came up." he said the girl nodded " this way Bella'

I followed him out to a black Mercedes it looked fairly new. I slid into the passengers seat and buckled up.

We drove down a country road past the forest that I guessed was the same one that I walked through earlier.

He pulled up to a big white house that looked like it could be a mansion. I gripped my bag tighter to me. And followed him through the door


	5. Meeting the Family

The inside of the house was prettier than the outside if that was even possible. The furniture was all black leather with throw pillows on them that matched.

"Esme, dear where are you?" he called I looked at him and clutched my bag closer to me

"In the kitchen Carlisle" a lady called back

"Can you come in here please dear we have a guest" Carlisle said. He smiled down at me.

A lady with Carmel colored hair came into the room wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Carlisle who….." she trailed off and dropped the towel she held and walked slowely forward toward me. She wrapped her arms around me and I could feel her tears as she held me I looked and Carlisle who was smiling at me and her.

"oh Carlisle how did you find her?" she asked looking up at him still holding on to me for dear life.

"I didn't she came to me Esme. All she had was this piece of paper with our names on it. She came to the hospital and they sent her to me and I came home" I was still confused

I raised an eyebrow and him hoping he would understand that I was confused and wanted to know what was going on and how Esme knew me. He seemed to notice. Placing a hand on my shoulder smiled at me.

"My dear Sweet Isabella, the names you wrote here" he held out the paper I had given him " that is Esme me and our son Emmett, the memory you had was you me Esme and Emmett. You know us because we are your parents some how you subconsecly remembered us." that made sense.

"Mom, we're home" a loud voice yelled o jumped and my hands curled making a fist in Carlisle-dad's shirt I squeezed my eyes shut and waited thinking they found me with all the loud noises that were being made. Strong arms encircled me and sshed me trying to calm me down

"Tiger these are our adopted Children besides Emmett," Dad said willing me to look " Edward year older than you is the one with green eyes and weird colored hair" that earned a 'hey!' From Edward "Rosalie is the next with blonde hair and blues eyes she's Emmett' age. Alice is the short pixie one she's your age and last is Jasper he's Emmett's age" I looked at them

"Dad who is she?" Emmett asked stepping closer. I recognized him. I let go of Dad and moved closer to Emmett. I put my hand on his cheek. Then moved to take is arm, using my finger wrote Emmy? On it and looked up at him. He thought for a minute then smiled huge and bright leaning down and picking me up by my waist. Whispering in my neck "Bellsie your home" over and over again as I cried into his.

"um Carlisle I don't mean to be rude but who is she and why does she know my boyfriend?" Rosalie said.

" you all remember the story of our kidnapped daughter" he said " she found her way home some how"

I was let down by Em then and. Looked at Everybody as the looked at me I shifted my feet from side to side pulling something from my bag and handed it to Mom.

She looked at it and handed it to Dad who frowned and went to the phone I looked at mom confused.

" He's calling the cops Tiger, he's not going to let those people hurt you ever again. I promise." she said " come on let's show you to your room so you can sleep" she led me up the stairs and down a hallway she turned to the right a door and opened it.

Inside was a king sized bed with baby blue a baby blue comforter on it the room had an enormous book case filled with books. The desk had papers on it that looked like they had sat there for a long time with colors spread out next to them stuffed animals were in a corner neatly arranged.

"This is your room we haven't touched a thing other than when we clean" Mom said. I walked to the bed and sat down dropping my bag next to my bed. "There are clothes in the dresser we've updated the bed and clothes just in case you ever came home to us" I smiled and went to change and sleep.


	6. Tour with Edward

When I woke up I decided to look around seeing as I didn't know where exactly I was at the moment and waking up without being kicked and pounched awake. Charlie and Renee would no doubt be looking for me any day now and that fact alone made me not want to leave this room or house.

I knew that if they found me I wouldn't be alive very long after that and I had a feeling that neither would Mom Dad and Emmett possibly even the others. I went to my bag and turned on my laptop. Signing on to my messenger, looking for the one person who helped me when I was with _them_ I only knew that he was a he by the fact he told me about him, so for all I knew he could be Charlie or James in disgusted as a person I trusted

_PianoMan720:Bookworm are you there?_

I looked to my computer screen and I tensed and hesitantly replied to him.

_Bookworm913: yes I am_

_PianoMan720: how are you today? I haven't heard from you in three days._

_Bookworm913: yes I am I got away from them. I think I'm still close to where they live I can't be sure I was confused._

_PianoMan720: well it's great that you are safe and all. I wish I knew where so I could come see you if I tell you where I am will you find me? You wouldn't have to come alone you could bring someone._

_Bookworm913: maybe I found my real parents and brother that's what the names were. Maybe tell me where and I'll ask my Dad and Mom. It's weird to say that without wincing._

_PianoMan720: alright. I live in Forks, Washington in a big house I can meat you at the forks public library let me know what they say tomorrow._

_Bookworm913:alright I'll ask I'll let you know I am not sure where I am I think I'm in Washington bye._

I signed off and picked up my lap top and went down stairs I found mom in the kitchen by the stove making something it smelled wonderfull.

I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder and set down my laptop on the counter. Opened a word and typed

"How far is Forks, Washington from here?" she read it and looked at me

"honey you are in Forks the hospital you went to was Forks Genral hospital" She said I nodded, ant typed.

"Can Emmy or Dad or you take me to the library tomorrow I want to meet with someone I meet on messenger when I was ten and helped me get away"

"honey I don't know if that's a good idea. He could be working with the people who took you." She said

" I know that, that is why I would want Dad Emmett you and possibly the others to come along just in case" I typed. Mom looked worried.

"I'll talk to Carlisle honey maybe we can make it a family day ok?" she said I nodded

"Hey mom," Edward said coming into the kitchen.

"Yes Edward?" she said looking to him as I moved closer to Esme, who smiled and wrapped her arm around me.

"is it ok if I go out tomorrow I want to meet a friend." He said.

"sure, we might all be going out with Bella" she squeezed my shoulder.

"thanks mom need any help?" he asked

"no not now why don't you show Bella the game room and pool?" she said I looked at her.

"sure Bella? Want to?" he looked at me. There was something weirdly familiar about him. He reached out his hand to me.

I bit my lip and slowly put my hand in his. He smiled and led me out of the kitchen I turned to look a mom who just smiled at me.

I followed along with Edward as we entered a room with a fuze ball table and ping pong table and other games. He lead me through the room to another door this door on the other side had a pool that was up against a wall that made it look like you could swim under and come up outside.

I looked at Edward and pointed at the pool making a motion with my hand going under then up.

"Are you asking me if you can swim in it or about the wall it's up against?" he said

I held up two fingers "the wall? It goes outside and you can swim out or in depending on the weather. Can you swim?" he asked I shook my head no.

"I'll teach you some time. If you want" he said I nodded my head I wanted to swim.

"Edward, Bella, Breakfast" Mom called and Edward lead me back to the dinning room off the kitchen


	7. Forks

I followed Edward back to the dinning room. I saw my dad sitting down already with Rosalie next to Emmett and Jasper next to Alice and Mom on Dad's right with two empty seats next to her. Edward sat down next to Alice and I sat next to Mom.

I quietly sat and watched as they all talked and laughed. I looked down at my food, eating it might make me sick, seeing as every time I eat at _their_ house I always ended up being kicked and vomiting what ever I eat up anyway. As I sat there contemplating I hadn't noticed Edward turning to me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked I jumped slightly and nodded picking up my fork slowly. And taking a bite. It was good really good I eat fast and didn't realize Emmett staring at me.

"geeze Bells didn't they ever food you there." I looked at him confused. And shook my head. They didn't often feed me and when the did I would just throw it up after the beating they gave me.

I noticed they all got quite. I ducked my head. Mom but her hand on my shoulder and took my face in her hands.

"the important thing is she has food now. Carlisle enrolled you in school you'll start on Monday. Same classes as Alice and Edward seeing as Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper are older than you." she said I nodded slowly.

"you'll be a Junior like Alice and Edward. Even though they are a year older than you we figured you'd rather be with someone you know than alone." dad said. I nodded again.

Mom started picking up the dishes and everyone else left the table to get ready for the day I assumed. That left Edward and I at the table.

"so Bella would you like to see the town of Forks, Washington?" he asked I shrugged my shoulders and followed him when he got up.

He lead me out to the garage and a silver Volvo. He opened the passenger door for me and I slid in and buckled. He walked around and started the car. We drove down the long road till we reached the town. He pointed things out to me as we went. The library, Store, and a dinner, the hospital and the small high school I would be starting on Monday.

He parked the Volvo and got out he came around and opened my door before I had a chance to and we walked down the street. He talked to me and told me different things about Forks and different people.

I noticed a little while later there was a group of high school aged kids outside the diner Edward pointed out earlier. They saw Edward and started walking over, I sifted to I was closer to him and he was hiding me a little.

"Hey Edward," one with a baby face and blonde hair said

"Mike," Edward said. " Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, Eric"

"Whose the Girl?" a girl with dark hair said

"Isabella Cullen. Carlisle and Esme's daughter" Edward said. his voiced made it seem like he was annoyed for some reason.

" Hey your pretty wanna go out some time?" Mike asked looking at me. I sifted behind Edward more and shook my head. Edward in turn glared at Mike.

"No Mike she won't go out with you leave her alone or you'll have Emmett and Jasper and I to deal with got it." Edward growled out at him.

It scared me and I sifted away from him a little. He noticed and turned to me.

"Sorry Bella he just pisses me off." I slowly nodded.

We walked back to the Volvo and drove back to the house ignoring the calls from Mike and the others behind us.

**Hey sorry it's been a while since I updated school started and ive been busy with a bunch of stuff**

**I'll try to update more hop you like it**

**Lil Kaari**


	8. Finding

He bailed on me. My only friend that was with me in all the years bailed on me. I got an email a few hours ago saying he couldn't make it, something came up with his family. I suppose I can understand that but it still hurts a little bit.

I was in my room sitting with an open book in my arms. I couldn't concentrate with not being able to meet my friend and school tomorrow I couldn't, who would be able to? There was a sharp knock on my door I looked up just as it opened to revel Edward.

"hey Bella, I want to talk to you about a friend of mine. I have a theory I'd like to fun by you" he said I nodded and patted the seat next to me on the bed.

"so my Friend was taken from her home a while ago only access they gave her was a computer….." I held up my hand for him to stop I pointed at myself and then the computer beside me picked it up and opened it to my msn account.

"so I was right then Bella?" he said I nodded and gave a half smile. "well in away I am glad it was you it makes me feel better that I can keep an eye on you." he said in a way I had to agree with him on that one.

"anyway Bella mom originally said something about food downstairs waiting for us. So we better go before Emmett eats it all." Edward smiled I smiled too and nodded.

I took his hand and walked downstairs with him. Everyone was slowly walking into the dining room. It was waffles eggs pancakes and bacon.

"So Bella are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?" Alice asked me I shrugged and continued to eat.

The rest of the day went on as normal that night we all watched a movie together I sat in-between Alice and Edward, well Alice was on Jasper's lap so I guess I was between Edward and Jasper then.


	9. Morning of the first day of School

**A/N hey sorry I know it's been a while but I am updating now.**

Bella Pov

After the movie was over I went up to my room with Edward following me close behind, it was a little weird and a little comforting at the same time to know some one cared for me they way I never knew someone could after growing up with those _people_ .

"Goodnight Bells, you'll ride with me to school tomorrow I assume?" Edward asked as we came to my door. I nodded and smiled slightly.

Having my best friend , and rock turn out to be my adoptive brother was really nice deal for me it made me comfortable in a way nothing else could. Yes my mother and father were here and was Emmett but I hadn't seen them in so long no contact or anything. Edward and I had been talking for years and even though I hadn't meet him till a few days ago, and even then I didn't know that it was him, I knew he was someone I could trust.

I watched as Edward walked down the hall to his bedroom and smiled at him when he turned and waved at me, before ducking into his room and me into my own.

I sat down at my laptop and opened the internet browser. Alice had set me up with a facebook account and showed me how to use it. I messed around on that for a while before pulling out my book and starting to read for a bit, before going to sleep.

The next morning came too soon. Alice came barging into my room and six am to start getting me ready for my first day of school, joy. As soon as she left me to get dressed Edward knocked on my door.

"Morning beautiful Bell, I see Alice got to you this morning." Edward Laughed. I frowned at him.

"What do you need? I have to get dressed be for Alice comes Back." I signed to him.

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure you are awake, and to tell you that Esme says breakfast will be ready in half an hour." Edward smiled. I smiled back.

"Well thank you now if you will kindly leave me to get dressed." I signed then shut the door in his face.

After I dressed I headed downstairs to the kitchen where I found mom still cooking. I smelled Eggs, Beacon, French toast, Pancakes, and sausage. I smiled and taped her shoulder.

"Good morning Bella. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Very well Mom. Do you want some Help?" I signed.

"No dear it's fine I've got it under control. But you can take this bucket and wake up Emmett for me please?" she asked I nodded and picked up the bucket, wondering why I would need it to wake up my brother. I headed up the stairs and into Emmett's room.

I went in and had to hold my nose the stench was so bad. I shook his shoulder and everything I could think of to wake him up but nothing worked, I then realized what the bucket was for and picked it up from where I set it next to the door and poured the water on his face and smiled when he shot up and glared at me.

"Bells you are supposed to be on my side and not soak me with water to wake me up!" Emmett protested. I smiled.

"Sorry Emmy, but I'm mute and can't yell remember." I signed to him.

"Bell I don't know sign language. So I have no idea what you just said." I shook my head and smiled at him before skipping out of the room and straight into Edward and the others who were all laughing at Emmett who now stood his t-shirt soaking wet.

A/N I know it's short but it's something Right? I'll have more later I promise I don't have much else to do this week, I am babysitting for about 9 hrs Saturday and Sunday so I will possibly have an update on Saturday, As always Read and Review thanx much.

Lil Kaari


	10. AN and Poem

**A/N Hey guys this isn't a new chapter. I wrote this poem and I want to know what you guys think of it, this is the first poem I have ever written so please be nice. Tell me what you think. I will update soon I promise.**

**Thanks,**

**Lil Kaari**

Love Always

If I gave you the key to my heart would you treasure it?

If I told you it was a book would you read it?

If I told you, in my heart you would always be second would you accept it?

Would you love me through all and treasure me no matter what?

Never let me down, love me always?

Even If you had to read 64 books and believe what they say?

Love and accept me through whatever comes our way?

Just love me always and unconditionally?

And promise to never break my heart?


End file.
